The Behavioral Science Shared Resource (BSSR) was established to provide a mechanism for enhancing behavioral science support within the broad spectrum of research activities of the Norris Cotton Cancer Center. Directed by Tim Ahles, Ph.D., the BSSR team provides expertise in psychosocial and quality-of-life assessment; psychological and behavioral change theory; development and assessment of behavioral change interventions; and design and statistical analysis consultation for psychosocial and behavior change research. The BSSR facilitates psychosocial research on quality of life, adherence to screening and follow-up guidelines, behavioral and lifestyle changes (e.g., smoking cessation), and psychosocial impact of genetics screening. The BSSR has four components: Behavioral Science Consultation; Instrument Development and Application; Interviewing and Survey Research; and Regulatory Support.